1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sterilizer that is used for sterilizing foods, food manufacturing equipments, etc., and is prepared by blending calcined calcium or calcium hydroxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although conventionally, sodium hypochlorite is mainly used for sterilization of foods and cooking utensils, it has problems of odor during work, remaining of odor in foods, carcinogenicity of decomposition products (generation of trihalomethanes), decrease of effect under presence of organic matter, etc., and development of a new sterilization method has been sought.
Recently, it has been disclosed that calcinated shell calcium and calcium hydroxide, which is a hydrate of the calcinated calcium, have antimicrobial properties (Patent Document 1), and a microbe suppressing agent for foods in which an organic acid salt is blended with the calcinated shell calcium (Patent Document 2), a microbe eradicating agent for foods in which a polyvalent alcohol fatty acid ester and ethanol are blended with the calcinated calcium (Patent Document 3), etc., have been disclosed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 11-222796
Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 11-290044
Patent Document 3: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-272434
However, adequate sterilization effects have not been obtained with the abovementioned microbe suppressing agent and microbe eradicating agent (hereinafter, referred to collectively as “sterilizers”).